Mannoroth
Summary Mannoroth the Destructor is a powerful demon in service of the Burning Legion and was the leader of the rest of the demonic Pit Lords prior to their recruitment into the Legion by Kil'jaeden the Deceiver. Mannoroth's barbarous nature made him a favorite of Archimonde the Defiler, elevating him to the rank of second-in-command to the Demon Lord. Mannoroth was one of the major Legion commanders during the first invasion of the Burning Legion on Azeroth later named, the War of the Ancients. On Draenor he played a major role in the corruption of the Orcish Horde where he was tasked with offering the Orcs his fel infused blood in order to corrupt them. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Mannoroth, The Destructor, The Flayer Origin: Warcraft Gender: Male Age: Unknown (at least ten thousand years old) Classification: Pit Lord, Annihilan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Likely Large Size (Type 0, stated to be at least 16 feet tall), Immortality (Type 8. Demons who die outside the Twisting Nether will eventually re-materialize within the Twisting Nether), Regeneration (Low-Godly) via the Twisting Nether, Polearm Mastery, Fire Manipulation, Life Energy and Soul Absorption, Chaos Manipulation, Life Manipulation and Soul Manipulation via Fel Magic (Fel Magic is a pure manifestation of disorder which harnesses the life energy and souls of living things as fuel), Magic, Energy Manipulation, Portal Creation and Summoning (Via Nether Portal), Forcefield Creation (Displayed the ability to create forcefields around himself in the War of The Ancients), Fear Manipulation (Via Mannoroth's Gaze), Spatial Manipulation (Demons are able to tear their way into the physical universe). Resistance to Chaos Manipulation (Demons originate from the Twisting Nether and are immune to its nature, including its Chaotic energies), Magic (Able to coexist with the Twisting Nether's rampant volatile magical energies), Spatial Manipulation, and Reality Warping (Demons are born from the Twisting Nether and are able to coexist with its effects, which are able to tear through the Great Dark Beyond and warp creation) Attack Potency: City level (Superior to the likes of Thrall and Gul'dan. Knocked out the former in one hit) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 via sheer size. Striking Strength: City Class (Capable of defeating Thrall with a single strike of his weapon) Durability: At least City level (Took a serious hit from Thrall that barely dealt any damage to Mannoroth) Stamina: Superhuman (Capable of working on expanding a magical portal day and night without rest) Range: Extended melee range. Tens of meters with magical attacks. Standard Equipment: Xu'tenash, Glaive of Ruin Intelligence: Above average. Mannoroth is an experienced military commander who has led the Burning Legion to countless victories across the universe. He is also a capable Fel Magic user and has displayed aptitude for magic superior to that of the most prodigious Night Elf magi. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Abilities *'Fel Firestorm:' Mannoroth creates a Fel Firestorm, spawning Fel Flames around himself randomly for 12 seconds. *'Fel Drain:' Mannoroth drains an opponent's life energy killing them instantly and healing himself. *'Fel Blade:' Mannoroth imbues his glaive, Xu'tenash, with Fel Fire causing it to deal additional fire damage. *'Fel Fire Nova:' Mannoroth emits a wave of Fel Fire in a circle around himself. *'Nether Portal:' Mannoroth creates a portal to the Twisting Nether allowing demonic forces to spew forth and aid him in combat. **'Summon Felhound:' Mannoroth summons Felhounds from the Nether Portal to attack his enemies. **'Summon Felguard:' Felguards cross through the portal at Mannoroth's behest to fight alongside him. **'Summon Doomguard Devastator:' Winged Doomguards walk through the portal and aid Mannoroth. World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor Abilities *'Glaive Combo:' Mannoroth unleashes a quick succession of Glaive Thrusts finishing off with a Massive Blast. **'Glaive Thrust:' Mannoroth thrusts forward in a cone in an attempt to puncture an enemy's armor. **'Massive Blast:' Mannoroth finishes off his combo with a Massive Blast, knocking enemies back and causing them to take increased damage from this attack. *'Fel Hellstorm:' Mannoroth summons a hail of Fel meteors down from the sky. *'Felseeker:' Mannoroth unleashes three consecutive Fel blasts each more powerful then the one before. *'Shadowforce:' Mannoroth projects a beam of shadow energy at his opponent that deals damage and pushes them back. *'Mannoroth's Gaze:' Mannoroth induces a powerful state of fear upon his target causing them to flee aimlessly in a panic for several seconds. Once the effects of the fear have expired Mannoroth's target suffers a powerful explosion of shadow damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Blizzard Category:Warcraft Category:Weapon Masters Category:Spear Users Category:Fire Users Category:Life Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fear Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 7